


Gabe's sweet nectar

by versicoloredPixels



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Illustrated, MLG, One Shot, creature office, guest star appearance by gaben newell, many cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versicoloredPixels/pseuds/versicoloredPixels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to the PC master race.</p><p>A One Shot in which Gabe Newell visits the creature office (Illustrated fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's sweet nectar

**Author's Note:**

> **Just a note that this fic takes place (and was drafted) during the beginning of December so Kootra doesn't have his Knife(s) yet.**  
>  Thank you and enjoy!

**G**

**Gab**

**Gaben**

**Gabe Newell**

On his trip to the creature office one rainy day in Colorado Gabe, sweet Gabe Just realised he had ate too much breakfast this morning but he could not let them know, out of fear of being rejected by Jordan to come and greet the group of men at this once in a lifetime opportunity to meet the creatures along with the two intern boys.

 

 

Once greeted by the door by no other than Aleks, who spoke to the steam salesman like a god, “Oh lord _gabbin_ you finally made it!” The young Russian spoke as he bent down to place a kiss on to Gabe’s boot. “I once unboxed a special knife from your magical boxes!” Gaben acknowledged the ramblings of Aleks with a sturdy nod, he then headed forwards into the office.

 

As expected Gabe walked right into a surprised Jordan, who seemed to be breathless and amazed at the sight of his hero, lord and saviour of his CS:GO unboxing addictions Gabe Newell.

“Hello, Gordon” The steam man spoke, Jordan too much in awe to correct the man on the pronunciation of his name, simply gasped at the sight of him.

“It’s … it’s really you. The legends are true!” the young meow spoke to Gabe Mewell, “Come right this way we need to sit you down in the conference room to introduce you to everyone!” Gabes agreed and was trailed along by the cat towards the conference room.

Along the way the CS-GOgo man spoke up “Back at the door I was met by the young russian, said his name was aleeeex or something, also mentioned that he managed to unbox a magic knife”Koots turned to gabe confused and unnerved at his jealousy over Aleks’s knife, and just as he was about to speak up on how many times he had attempted to make a capture on knifes in the box hunt Gabe spoke up again, “How many knives do you own on the CSgo’s?”

Jordan well alerted of the current question at hand grimaced to himself “ … zero.” He muttered to himself. Gabe looked down at him disappointed, “tsk, tsk Gordon. Here I was thinking you would be MLG enough to master  my blades!” With the cat man holding back tears of sorrow after being shot down by the MLG master he made a quick turn, “Lets just get to the office and met with the other guys.”

After reaching the end of the hall and meeting up with the rest of the group inside the conference room. During the meeting everyone took this as there chance to capture their moments with Gabe using the common selfie. Everyone was having a joyful time, and so they should be in the presence of the MLG pro after asking him to come down to the office for the millionth time.

That’s when it hit him. In that exact moment Gabe could feel it rise through his body. The breakfast traveled at high velocity making Gabe’s nipples moist and leeky.  _It will be soon,_  He thought to himself. In that moment Gaben abruptly stood up onto the conference table, dancing to an imaginary beat he then wiped off his shirt to reveal the dripdrop nipnops and in that moment a volcano of cereal and milk exploded from Gabes nipnops spinning around from the force coming out his chest 360 noscopping all the creatures with the milky cereal juices. it was not long until all the creatures were covered in Gabens sweet nectar.

Then millions of cats burst through the door of the conference room pouncing up onto the table to feed from the liquid milk produced by Gabe. One of the many cats was named Alex another Isaac.

The mystery behind how the cats got to office today was never figured out, however Gabe was asked shortly to leave the office after having the sniffles from his cat allergies, to get home and rest. Just as the CS:GO pro was about to leave the office Jordan placed a firm grasp onto shoulder to stop him from walking any further.

“Wait Gabe, before you leave I just want you to know … If you ever feel like coming back … or your work placement at steam doesn't work out you will always be welcomed here, as part of our  family, The Creatures.”  

The older man turned to face the red caped man, returning the strong hold onto the shoulder gesture, “Thank you Jor-Jor, I will never forget you and your family.”

With that said Gabe Newell made his leave shirtless, with his back facing Jordan he walked out the office door.

 


End file.
